deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) vs. Cervantes de Leon (Soul Calibaur)
Shang Tsung: soul sucking sorcerer from Mortal Kombat. Cervantes de Leon: The evil soul sucking pirate from Soul Calibaur. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! last round, the ARC Troopers blasted ODST. Shang Tsung will use.... Cervantes will use in this fight.... Battle In an large forest area, Cervantes de Leon has stolen a treasure chest from a temple. However, while he is counting the money, Shang Tsung approaches him. "You! what do you think your doing with the Emperor's treasure?", Shang Tsung asked. "What Emperor?" asked Cervantes. There was no Emperor when I raided this temple." "That chest is the treasure of the emperor Shao Kahn," Please return it, or you shall die." Shang Tsung replied. Cervantes only laughs, though, and says "If this is your so called Shao Kahn's treasure, why was he not here? You probably only said that so that way you can have this treasure for yourself. Now... he he. Your soul will be mine!" Cervantes pulls out his gun-sword, Nirvana, and fires a shot from the gun. The bullet grazes Shang Tsung, who grasps his arm in pain. Cervantes laughs to himself and prepares to fire another shot from the pistol, but Shang Tsung quickly uses his dark magic and transforms into Reptile. Cervantes looks at him confused, before Shang Tsung (as Reptile) spits out a mouthful of acid. Cervantes rolls out of the way to avoid it, but a small part of the acid ends up on him. Cervantes groans as the acid burns, while Shang Tsung reverts back to his normal form. Cervantes gets up from the ground, but Shang Tsung quickly launches a fireball and throws the pirate to the ground. Shang Tsung runs in to finish him off, but Cervantes quickly pulls out Nirvana again, and fires another shot. It manages to hit Shang Tsung, but it's not a lethal blow. Cervantes picks up the treasure and tries to run off, but suddenly gets lost. While he looks for where to go, Shang Tsung reappears behind him. Cervantes sighs and says "How many times do I have to kill you?!" Cervantes pulls out Nirvana and Acheron, while Shang Tsung pulls out his Jian. Cervantes swings wildly, but Shang is quick enough block his strikes. Eventually, the two lock sword and struggle. Cervantes breaks the lock, and fires Nirvana again, but misses. Shang Tsung kicks him in the hand holding Nirvana, causing him to drop the sword. Shang Tsung again uses his magic and transforms into Kano. He fires Kano's eye laser at him, but Cervantes avoids it, and goes to retrieve Nirvana. Both warriors charge at each other, but Cervantes punches Shang Tsung in the stomach and prepares to unleash his critical finish. However, Shang Tsung turns in Raiden and unleashes a burst of electricity at him. Shang Tsung walks up to him and grabs him, steal his soul. "No!" yelled Cervantes. "This can't be! How is it that I am having my soul stolen?! No....!" Shang Tsung then drops the pirate's lifeless body on the ground before snapping his spine by stepping on him. Shang Tsung grabs the treasure and says, "This is what happens when you steal the Emperor's treasure. Category:Blog posts